YOURS
by amandalynwood
Summary: graphic Wincest PWP no time period specified.


_Yours is a seductive smile—_

_One that invites me to partake of the exotic temptation_

_that is yours and yours alone._

_With your heated gaze you beg entry to my heart._

_Offering to me the promise_

_of a paradise that can be ours_

_If we simply choose to reach out and take it._

_I accept your invitation with welcoming looks_

_greeting your sensual smiles with my own,_

_and I longingly await your burning caress._

_You tease me with your smile against mine,_

_tasting me with your tongue._

_Touching me and taunting me to the heights of all pleasure._

_You speak to me not with words,_

_but with looks of intense intimacy._

_Staking your claim on my soul with just a smile,_

_Your intense passion driving me to glad tears._

I am YOURS…

* * *

**DEAN **

_Sammy, I really NEED to see you-SOON-_

Dean pressed the send button, and dropped the phone on the seat of the Impala. He'd try Sam again later. This job required his full attention and a phone vibrating in his pocket if Sam called back would distract to him no end. He was hoping that there would be a much longed-for reply when he was done. He had been working this job for three weeks, a few more days and he hoped that maybe, just maybe…

* * *

**SAM**

Sam's heart soared at the emphasis Dean put on the words 'need' and 'soon' in the message. He understood every syllable with every fiber of his being. He wanted that too, so badly in fact, that he could practically taste it.

Taste it- the salty taste of Dean's sweat dampened skin in the throes of passion. He fought back the overwhelming sexual thoughts that sent blood rushing to his groin. He tamped down the reaction, resisted the urge to play the message a fourth time.

He only thing he wished for more was to hear the words from Dean himself, and he tried to hear Dean's voice in his head and knew that he returned the sentiments wholeheartedly.

He replied, typing a text back to Dean_. "Name the place, date and time, Dean. I'll be there. Try me again later. I'll be waiting."_

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Sam's insides bubbled with nervous anticipation, just like always when he and Dean had been parted for so long. He carried only a small bag, a couple of clothing changes. He didn't expect he'd need more, he didn't expect to leave the bed, much less the room much.

He stopped at the front desk, for a key to their suite, reserved under the names of Dean Smith and Sam Wesson. Signing in, Sam was informed that Mr. Smith had checked in a couple of hours earlier.

He headed for the elevator and the long awaited reunion.

He had no idea what he was going to say or do when he got inside that suite but he knew like always it would be intense and ultimately satisfying. Dean NEVER left him wanting.

* * *

**DEAN **

Dean checked the time again, what was taking Sam so damn long? Then he heard the opening of the door, but didn't want to appear overly anxious. He simply waited.

Then Dean felt his presence behind him, and then the heavenly manly scent that was uniquely Sam' filled his senses. Sam moved closer behind Dean drawing his body back to his in a back to front embrace, his arousal brushing against Dean's ass. The long fingers of Sam's large hands moving upward across the firm muscled chest, allowing himself the same pleasure that Dean was experiencing, inhaling the scent that he'd dreamed of on so many long and lonely nights.

Dean didn't fight it, just let himself feel, to savor the comforting touch as he let his head fall back to Sam's shoulder. Sam continued his seduction, one hand moving to slide through Dean's hair, and his breath hot, searing as he let his teeth capture Dean's earlobe and the shiver of anticipation that shot through Dean did not go unnoticed by either man.

Dean allowed just one syllable to escape his mouth in a breathless needy whimper. "Sam."

His lover replied with a heated husking chuckle, "Yeah, Dean, it's me."

"I know that, just don't stop."

* * *

It might have sounded like a request but Sam knew it was a command and as usual was unable to resist anything Dean asked of him. And Dean had just put him in complete control and he planned to take absolute advantage. He released his lover, stepping back. "Then get the fuck into the bedroom and outta them clothes."

Dean moved ahead of Sam as directed, his t-shirt pulled over his head and dropped on the floor as he brushed deliberately against Sam's body as he moved past him. By the time he reached the bedroom door his hands had moved to his zipper.

Sam followed silently, never letting his gaze leave Dean even as he shrugged his windbreaker down his arms and tossed it haphazardly to the sofa. His shirt followed and he was naked from the waist upward just like Dean by the time he reached the bedroom door.

The air sizzled with the sexual chemistry between them, only more delicious because of the mutual respect they had for each other in all other aspects of their lives. As men who loved and appreciated bedding a fine woman, It was part of who they each were, and what they shared together here would be just as important a part of their lives. Closing the bedroom door behind them Sam's tongue moved in slow anticipation across his lower lip and his arousal swelled even further inside his jeans. Sam's gaze came back to Dean's face, words at this moment not necessary

Dean took another step toward Sam, and he brought his hand up to stroke slowly down the center of Sam's chest. It was Sam's turn now to shiver in anticipation.

With his index finger Dean traced a circle around one of Sam's nipples Just that simple caress and desire shot straight through Sam's entire being, he groaned, and Dean grinned, "Like that, do you?"

With a growl from deep inside, Sam reached out, clasping his hand at Dean's nape and drawing him forward. His grip was like steel as he crushed his mouth to Dean's, his tongue plunging and ravaging like a man starving and Dean was his feast. Dean returned Sam's passions aggressively, franticly and only when the need for breath overwhelmed them both did Sam lessen his grip.

Dean tried to wrest just a bit of control back into his own hands and in that attempt his hands ghosted slowly across Sam's firmly muscled chest as he let his mouth trail wet fire across Sam's collarbone.

"Sweet Jesus," Sam hissed, "I've missed you doin' that."

Dean mumbled into Sam's shoulder, "I've missed doing it." His hand traveled further south in sweeping caresses toward the waist of Sam's jeans. He slid his hand down further over the denim to stroke the bulging erection.

Sam gave Dean a gentle push backwards, breaking their contact. "I thought I told you to get out of those clothes."

Their eyes locked as they both continued to strip. Only when they were both naked did either of them allow themselves the luxury of taking bold stock of well-toned bodies, both of them certain that the other had never looked more inviting, so enticing. "Damn Sam, you're so fuckin' beautiful."

Sam let a husking chuckle slip from his mouth, "And you're not?"

Dean laughed back, "Aren't we a pair?"

Sam's tone turned serious again… "That we are…" He leaned in to kiss Dean's swollen lips again. "And you taste delicious…" he murmured, before nudging Dean toward the bed asking as they moved almost as one. "Top or bottom?"

"However you want it… Bitch," Dean replied, reclining back into the pillows.

Sam raised a brow and grinned. "Ye sure about that, Jerk?" He straddled Dean's thighs and leaned over his body, abruptly clasping Dean's wrists and holding his hands down to the mattress, on either side of Dean's head. "Not like you to let me take over this early."

"For fuck's sake, make a damn decision, man. It's been almost three months… and the girls just ain't you…if you get my meaning."

"You can say that again." Sam replied somberly, as his gaze darkened with desire, still holding Dean captive in his grasp as his gaze locked on Dean's and he lowered his head, his mouth descending slowly to capture Dean's again, his tongue teasing past Dean's lips for a slow, taunting kiss, teasing the roof of Dean's mouth with exquisite longing. Dean's hips moved beneath him in an enticing thrust, forcing more contact between their mutual erections. Lust and arousal was coursing through both of them like wildfire.

Dean dragged his mouth from the drugging kiss to rasp, "Sam…"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Take me, already." He bucked his hips again in invitation, in essence challenging Sam not to.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sam gasped in return, his need beyond containment and Sam released Dean's hands and reached to the nightstand for the lube. With the accomplished skill of a gifted lover, his slicked his fingers with the clear gel before dropping the tube onto the floor beside the bed. Allowing his fingers to trail between Dean's thighs and pressing one finger, then another, and then a third past the tight anal ring, teasing and stroking, stretching.

Gasping as Dean took him into hand; Dean clasping one hand around both cocks stroking their erections as he bucked upward in reply to the inward strokes of Sam's fingers as again and again Sam's invading digits stroked against his current center of pleasure.

Sam saw the dilation in Dean's gaze and knew he was getting close, but he wanted them to come together and he wanted to be buried to the hilt when they came. He withdrew his fingers and pulled his cock from Dean's grasp. He clutched Dean's ankles, positioning his lover's legs at his shoulders for the best access, pushing his swollen length past the first breech of Dean's tight ring, and Dean's sigh of welcome pushed him past reason and onward to clutch at wanton base pleasure, and pushed himself deep, his hand pushing Dean's stroking hand away from his cock.

Sam clutched Dean's length establishing a rhythm that matched thrusting his hips, and commanding Dean to meet his thrusts. He'd come home, and passion drove him to near mindlessness and he took Dean, claiming what Dean had offered him and he had no intention of ever letting him go.

Like molten lava lying in wait in the depths of a volcano, the sensations increased. The pleasure mounted—multiplied, the pressure building, spiraling higher until their climaxes erupted and between the thrusting of Sam's hips and his grip on Dean's cock soon his hand was covered with Dean's cream. With a final thrust Sam spilled deeply, crying out his relinquished anguish from their long separation, his potent release, his impassioned pleasure and his love in the single word. "Dean."

The mutual release was powerful, and Sam held himself deep as pleasure continued to trickle down in little aftershocks of residual pleasure. Their gazes met, sweat from their coupling glistening on their bodies and words not necessary.

Sam held himself still until his softening penis slid from the heat of Dean's body and let himself drop down onto the bed, ensconced in Dean's strong embrace. Sam curled his body to Dean's, sated and relaxed, murmuring against Dean's bare shoulder before the brothers both drifted off to sleep.

_**"It's good to be home."**_


End file.
